Such a wind protection device is known from DE 10 2005 033 431 B4. The known wind protection device is arranged in a front region of an openable roof portion of a passenger vehicle. The wind protection device has a curved wind deflection member which is provided at the opposing side regions thereof with a wind deflection arm, respectively. The curved wind deflection member serves to set up a flexible wind protection structure in an upward direction and thus to achieve the desired wind protection. In order not to impede an opening movement of a movable roof member of the roof portion, the curved wind deflection member, in addition to a pivoting movement upward in a vertical direction in order to set up the flexible wind protection structure, is supported so as to be able to be moved toward the rear in the longitudinal direction of the roof portion. To this end, the curved wind deflection member is supported in a pivotably movable manner by means of the wind deflection arms thereof on two pivot pins which define a pivot axis which extends in the transverse direction of the roof. The pivot pins of the wind deflection arms are further displaceably guided in linear slotted guides. In order to support a pivot movement of the curved wind deflection member in an upward direction and a displacement movement of the wind deflection arms and the curved wind deflection member in a backward direction in the slotted guides, there is associated with each wind deflection arm a leg spring, one member of which is supported on the wind deflection arm and acts as a lever arm for raising and pushing the wind deflection arm backward. The transfer of the curved wind deflection member from the raised operating position in which the flexible wind protection structure is set up into the rest position is carried out automatically via a closure movement of the roof member of the roof portion, whereby the curved wind deflection member is pushed forward counter to the resilient force of the leg springs and is pressed downward.
EP 1 342 600 A2 provides for another wind protection device for a sliding roof system of a vehicle roof in which a flexible wind protection structure in the form of a net is set up by means of a curved wind deflection member. The curved wind deflection member is supported without any possibility of longitudinal displacement only in a pivotably movable manner on the sliding roof system. In the region of the pivot axis of the curved wind deflection member, coaxially arranged leg springs are provided at the front-end sides of the lateral wind deflection arms. One member of each leg spring is injected into the associated wind deflection arm at the end side, respectively.